Dare
by Toni-Believes-In-Magic
Summary: Gendrya Week. Modern!AU *Rated T because I'm paranoid*


A/N: Modern AU in which Arya and Nymeria are best friends. I'd kinda picture Arya like Maisie with shoulder length hair as it's a modern one and stuff. Nymeria is also human who I'd kinda picture a mix between Aurora and Erica Mohn.

"Arry, you have to do it! You were dared!" Nymeria, Arya Stark's best friend told her.  
"Meria, as you said it was a dare, I'm not going to kiss him!" Arya shouted back at her, trying to concentrate on the video game she was playing.  
"I'm just going to call you a coward for eternity, it's pretty obvious you both fancy each other, I'm pretty sure Jon knows and he's at the wall." Nymeria replied, putting the control on the side of the couch, the 17 year old girls were discussing the 20 year old Gendry who the both had met at the bar, BWB which stands for The Brotherhood Without Banners, Gendry's local. Arya had went in there, unsuspectingly met Gendry and gained a crush on him, not that she'd admit it to anyone apart from Nymeria.

After hours of Nymeria trying to persuade Arya to get ready and go out to meet him but the one condition that Arya had made was that Nymeria had to join her there.  
The time was 8pm, not too late or too early to go and meet him. Sansa also insisted in helping Arya with her and Nymeria's outfits which were actually alright in Nymeria's opinion but to Arya she'd rather have put pins in her eyes. Sansa had dressed her in a white skirt, black top, black tights and Converse (which Arya insisted on wearing). However Sansa dressed Nymeria in a black lace tank top along with a plain teach tank top and denim hot pants and she also wore Converse.  
"You do realise that he's not going to stay here forever and if you don't make your move now, you're never going to get together, right?" Asked Nymeria, getting in her car which only cost £400 as it was second hand and actually worked alright, unlike Nymeria, Arya couldn't drive yet and didn't like relying on her for a lift.  
"Stop trying to get me to kiss him, it's not going to work." Arya told her which made Nymeria roll her eyes, Nymeria would make sure that they did kiss, most of it was because she and Jojen Reed, one of Bran's best friends had dared Arya to kiss him.  
"Why did you and Jojen even dare me anyway?" Asked Arya, looking out the window waiting for Nymeria to start the car.  
"Because it was the only way we were certain it would happen." Nymeria told her, she knew once you had dared Arya to do something she wouldn't back down from it and has to do it, even if she didn't want to.  
"I hate you sometimes." Arya told her.  
"I will always love you." Nymeria sang to her in the tune of Whitney Houston's song.  
"You're such a weirdo." Arya told her, turning on the CD which just so happened to be The Clash.

After around 30 minutes of driving and singing their heart out they got to the pub, in one piece.  
Arya was sure that everybody here knew both girls were under the age of 18 but never said anything to either of them, because ironically they never bought alcohol from here, so there was no reason not to accept them in here.  
The pub wasn't too bad or good, it was inbetween, it wasn't somewhere where Sansa would class as a high enough standard for herself but Ned Stark actually wouldn't mind it in here.  
"I'm going to go get a drink and speak to Jaqen." Nymeria told her, walking away from her.  
Arya spotted Gendry, with Hot Pie and Anguy, a man who worked here and was actually alright in Arya's eyes, Nymeria never really knew him that well to comment on him.  
Slowly, Arya went over to Gendry, sitting on the chair opposite him, she wasn't scared about the dare, more nervous of his reaction to it, stupid Nymeria and her stupid dares could actually get her in trouble one of these days.  
"Where's your friend?" Asked Hot Pie to Arya who looked over in the direction of the dart board and pointed her out to Hot Pie.  
"Over there, she said something about going to talk to her about baking something for her." Arya told him, in reality she was just making it up on the spot, apparently Anguy got the message too and got up and went to the mens room.

After a few minutes of small talk between the two Arya thought about it and the worst that could happen was that they stopped speaking to each other, slowly she leaned over the table and pressed her lips to his, it wasn't romantic or anything like two people's first kiss was meant to be, it was just a simple kiss which determined their friendship.  
"Well I thought that would never happen." Said Hot Pie, returning to the table with Nymeria who was smiling.  
"Totally worth that dare." Said Nymeria, sitting next to Arya.  
Nothing seemed to change in the conversation between them all, only the fact that Arya sat next to Gendry and Nymeria was sat next to Hot Pie, all having different conversations with the occasional kiss between Arya and Gendry, everything was going to work out just fine.


End file.
